In The Name of the Cetra
by Darris
Summary: A different way to see the ending (though it may have been done before). How far would Cloud go to have Aerith back?


(For the ones who played the game, this version of the story starts just after Cloud and his friends defeating Seraph Sephiroth in North Crater. I  
hope you like it, though the idea is overused, I guess... Have fun!)  
  
(...)  
  
"Cloud was exausted, but they had done it. Sephiroth was at least dead, and they were on the edge of North Crater. The others, including Tifa, were waiting beside him. Holding the Ultima Sword in his hands, he turned back to face his companions and didn't even try not to show how worn he was. _ Well, that's it. Now, we'd better leave. _ Hey, just a second! - Barrett yelled - Is that all? How about the Meteor? How about the Planet?? _ I... don't know - Cloud answered - Anyways, we did as much as we could, didn't we? _ You're probably right - Red XIII agreed - Now, it comes to Holy and the Planet, whatever they'll decide for. _ Listen, everyone! - Cloud said - We may leave now! We fought hard, and we don't have any reason to regret! Whatever may happen later, it's out of our hands now. Let's move.  
It was a bit frustrating, but there wasn't much more for them to do. They started leaving, kind of in a hurry, since that place would be destroyed when Holy started moving. Cloud took a good look around, being the last one to leave. However, something suddenly startled his mind. His legs stopped moving and he got frozen where he was. The group was leaving that chamber, but Tifa turned back to him.  
_ Cloud...?  
_ He's... here. He's still here.  
A strange light come over his eyes and, suddenly, reality was not what it seemed to be at first to Cloud. With the light, a sound came together. Tifa, not knowing she was not heard anymore, called again:  
_ Cloud!  
_ He is... He's laughing!  
She called once more, but he wasn't hearing anymore. In another place, pulled back for a will that wasn't his, Cloud was carried to face a tall, white haired silhouette, with green Mako eyes. With the Masamune, Sephiroth had his challenge in his hands... and Cloud, in his soul.  
Facing the other, as ready as he was, Sephiroth allowed his foe a compliment.  
_ I must admit, I'm impressed, Cloud. I couldn't imagine that you and your friends would destroy my body.  
_ You were always a conceited git, Sephiroth. It's your worst trait!  
_ Not conceited, Cloud; I'm invincible. Your body will serve me well as soon as I destroy your mind here.  
_ It'll never happen! You'll pay for what you've done to my city, to me... and to Aerith!!  
_ Who...? Oh, the Cetra girl! - Sephiroth smirked - Who would imagine the brat would fall in love? But, you never were much clever, I daresay; falling in love for the last sample of a dying race!  
_ Shut up, Sephiroth!  
Cloud charged, Ultima and Masamune clashing once, twice... three times! No matter how much had he evolved since his last fight against Sephiroth, however, when he had killed the Soldier at his own life's cost, Cloud was physical and mentally tired, while that part of Sephiroth's mind inside him was at his maximum force, and it was a more experienced warrior than himself, going through his ego's chest with the blade of the Masamune in a single blow.  
Cloud's eyes were frozen, and he felt his fingers growing numb as the stout Ultima fell on the ground, changing its color to a faint blue (since the power in that metal depended on its master's power, and Cloud was seriously wound). Sephiroth took his blade out and Cloud fell over his hands, refusing to die while a chilling thought crossed his mind:  
"The same... way..."  
_ You've never been a match for me, Cloud! You'll die inside your mind in a pathetic way. At least, you may find some rest with the idea that your body will have some use; I'll use it to become a god, when Meteor make Lifestream flow a last time. All your efforts, as usual, were useless.  
_ The s-same way... as hers...!  
Sephiroth got slightly surprised to notice that the red shine around Cloud didn't mean desincorporation, but he was joining his energies for a Limit Breaker, the strongest attack in their world, as the Ultima Sword also seemed to be more powerful and its metal changed from silver to red, as the attack. Wasn't Cloud so furious, maybe he would enjoy that expression that might be fear in Sephiroth's always distant face. Raising his sword once more, Cloud said in a low, menacing voice:  
_ How did... you dare?! The same wound... as Aerith...! You want to... destroy the same Planet... she died to protect!! It finishes here and now... Sephiroth... and forever!!  
Sephiroth just couldn't believe it; where was Cloud taking all that energy from? But he smirked once again, raising Masamune;  
_ Oh, shut up, undead puppet! If you're so worried about your dear Cetra, go to her in Lifestream and don't bother me anymore! I grew tired of you!  
_ So... did I!! Omnislash!  
Sephiroth charged quickly on Cloud, but he was taken aback by his enemy's speed. In a swift attack, the blond ex-Soldier passed by Sephiroth as his fifteen slashes terminated definitely his foe, destroying at last his psychic ego and sending him to Lifestream, to be with all the other deceased souls.  
That wound in his chest grew painful and Cloud let his sword fall, holding the cut Sephiroth did with both hands. Everything seemed to be in a haze between Lifestream and reality, but Cloud at least could see a shining, bright light moving. It was Holy, finally moving. Now, it was a matter if there was still time enough...  
So, he could see: there was a shadow over Holy, an ethereal being as a spirit. A green eyed, brown haired shadow, which had let herself go on purpose, to call for that powerful White Magic... One who let Sephiroth kill her, because the only way to bring forth the Ultimate White Magic to protect Planet was a free-given soul calling for that. Sephiroth had almost forced him to kill her and, as soon as he noticed he couldn't make Cloud in such an action, Sephiroth himself murdered her, not knowing she had planned so. However, since her job was done...  
_ N-no... You can't...!  
_ Cloud?  
Many things had happened in mind's domain. In reality, Tifa had just seen Cloud falling on his knees and getting quiet, his head down. Suddenly, he spoke and she was growing anxious because that cave was shaking.  
_ Cloud, we must leave now!  
_ Tifa, what are you doin'? C'mon!  
Barrett was on the entrance of that cave, Red XIII and Cid Highwind beside him. She tried to answer:  
_ Something's wrong about Cloud! I-I think it is Sephiroth!  
_ You can't... - Cloud raised his head, gazing the edge - You can't go to Lifestream!  
_ Cloud!  
He stood suddenly and didn't even look around him before he ran to the edge and dive in the crater, under his mates' astonished looks, especially Tifa's, who moved to follow him as Barrett yelled:  
_ Tifa!!  
Red XIII was faster, jolting from where he was and blocking the girl.  
_ Get out of my way, Red!  
_ What do you think you're doing? You can't follow him Tifa!  
_ But Cloud is...!  
_ There's nothing you can do for him now, lass! - Cid shouted, his rich vocabulary always the same - If we don't leave this fucking cave at once we may make him company inside the Lifestream! C'mon!  
Cid had barely said so, Holy became too evident to be ignored: an earthquake brought the cave down, and the rock where Red and Tifa were began to fall. The girl stumbled back, but Red caught her on his back and ran to the exit, jumping over the holes as no human being would ever be able to, bringing the dazed girl to safety. As soon as they got to the entrance of the cave, a shining white light made the halls clear and hurt their eyes, now used to the darkness. It was Holy moving, coming from the deepest bottom of the Planet.  
Called forth by Cid during the chaos, Highwind dived to take its passengers during the cave in and was expelled out of the crater by the white magic flow, and it was out of control in such a way that no mortal pilot would be able to stop its fall. No mortal pilot, of course, but Cid, that turned on the emergency system just in time, throwing out a third part of Highwind and launched the emergency jets, taking them away from that place.  
Cloud was half-conscious when he raised his head, seeing both worlds together. He knew Holy was coming, but most important, he knew Aerith was going! And he didn't think twice about diving on Holy to look for her.  
He would never know later how long he had fallen before crashing against that white light and disappearing inside it. He'd just remember to see himself standing in a sudden, in an unknown place, where a fake sky was green. He had been there before: he was in the spiritual world of Lifestream. Looking at himself, he also saw that his wound in the chest, from fighting against Sephiroth, was almost cured.  
_ At least. But, Aerith...  
Now, horizons were clearer and he could clearly see the Planet's Lifestream flowing with that whole world's souls at distance. And he could see a familiar figure moving in that direction: Aerith. The last Cetra, being called by her ancestors' spirits, since she her task was over.  
_ But... it isn't over yet. Aerith!!  
Cloud tried to run in her direction, at first ignoring the emerald lights surrounding him. However, there was a time when they became denser in ghastly shadows in front of him, and he couldn't ignore them any longer.  
_ Crap, what is...?  
Three like-twin tall figures in purple cloaks and hoods half covering their faces materialized in front of Cloud. He figured them out, remembering the guardian spirit inside the Temple of Ancients; they were formerly ancient spirits of Cetra, and it was not possible to know whose was the first gloomy voice to say:  
_ This place is not for you, traveler.  
Looking around, not knowing for sure which one he had to answer to, Cloud retorted:  
_ Not for her, either. That's why we're leaving.  
_ She can not leave anymore, since she died.  
_ She didn't join the Lifestream yet; she isn't dead! And she's coming with me!  
_ It is not something to discuss - another seemed to say, and Cloud got tired of that. It was only wasting his time.  
_ Aw, leave me alone.  
Cloud ignored the figures, barely walking more than three steps forward when a huge snake shaped creature appeared and he just needed one second to understand it, and who was the responsible for that. Turning back to the three Cetra, he heard them saying:  
_ This Midgar Zolom was one of the monsters recently sent to Lifestream. And it shall not let you go ahead.  
_ Damn, I don't have time for that! - he faced the giant snake, holding his sword on his right hand - It probably was sent here by me... and I'll send it anywhere else if it tries to stop me!  
Midgar Zolom hissed menacing and bite; Cloud dodged its charge and stroke straight, taking the snake with his Braver, slicing Zolom in two with just one blow, speeding up right to Lifestream again, before the Cetra spirits could summon another monster. And Aerith was even far away...!  
A two-headed monster stood up in his way, and Cloud cursed it. Behind him, the spirits spoke once again.  
_ No matter how much you fight, soon it shall not make any difference. Let her go, stranger.  
_ I really...  
He charged against the monster, swinging his sword to the right as he joined energy and speed, preparing another Limit Breaker and saw Schihizo breathing fire and ice in his direction.  
_ ... don't have time for this crap! Finishing Touch!  
Holding his sword in both hands now, Cloud swang his weapon in a side way and threw an energy whirl over it, clearing fire and ice and sending the monster to the skies, and while it fell down he tried once again to meet Aerith.  
The Cetra once more moved their arms, and a hibrid of seahorse and dragon came over Cloud, that recognized Rapps, one of Don Corneo's 'pets'. And he admited that he wouldn't be able to catch up on the Cetra girl, even if he could defeat all the great monsters being summoned from Lifestream. Getting prepared, changing his sword to left hand and preparing the Climhazzard, he cried out:  
_ Aerith!!  
Flapping its wings, the creature used 'Aero3' and Cloud stroke, Ultima opening its way through wind enough for him to stab the monster, putting even another foe down but feeling his flesh slashed by the magic gust of wind. He could feel blood from many thin cuts along his body, but ignored it and ran after her again, calling:  
_ Don't do that, Aerith! Come back!  
_ It is enough, fighter - one of the Cetra said, as the same Red Dragon that once guarded the Temple of Ancients raised in front of Cloud - You shall throw your life away if you keep on moving.  
_ I'll do the same if I let her go. Aerith!!!  
The dragon breathed his fire against him, and Cloud dodged as much as he could, though he had to roll over the floor to put out the flames that touched him. Maybe that was a spirit world, he figured out, but it was possible to be hurt and even die there.  
"To hell! - he thought with a hard grin - Anyway, I'll be with her. It's not my best plan, but..."  
He stood up still grinning to the dragon, which was ready to attack again, and finished his thought:  
_ ... it has to work. Meteorain!!  
The fiery breath swooshed over the place where Cloud once was, but he used his Limit Breaker to raise upon it, whirling Ultima over his head and creating a small meteor rain against the dragon much like as Comet2 spell.  
Having got the creature out of guard, Cloud stunned it long enough to destroy it with his ultimate strike Omnislash, and when Red Dragon stared him, Nibel's mercenary was over it unleashing his fifteen sequenced attacks, hitting the monster with much more power and speed than necessary to kill it again. As the monster disappeared in light again, however, Cloud took a moment to notice that he was panting. He had been fighting for a long time now, linking his best strikes one after other, and he grew really tired. Making things worse, he saw his next enemy.  
_ Weapon...  
The 'weakest' of all the Planet's monsters, Diamond Weapon was still, standing in front of him now. Cloud knew he would not be able to defeat the monster which annihilated most of Midgar. Not by himself. _ Aerith! Do you remember our deal? I should protect you and take you home! _ Your contract has already been done - a Cetra said, his voice seeming closer than he was - Your duty is over. _ That's not your business! - he glanced back at the three figures behind him, and turned back to face the Weapon, raising his sword and charging straight to it, not making more than call the monster's attention over himself. Swiftly avoiding the first blow, Cloud said again: _ I will make another deal, Aerith! I'll go back home, and I won't cause anymore problems here! You just have to come back with me, to take care of me and for me to take care of you until our real last day in the world! What do you say?  
Weapon once again smashed the ground and Cloud barely escaped this time. Falling back, he saw Ultima Sword getting blue. His last ounces of strenght were running out. He tried to stand once more, just to fall down again, almost completely exhausted.  
_ Damn... not over! Not over yet! Pull yourself together, man! - he said himself with his eyes closed, trying to stand up - She couldn't hear my voice yet!  
_ Yes, I could.  
That sweet, songlike voice, was Aerith's. He opened his eyes to see her leaning over him, with her sad tender eyes.  
_ You shouldn't be here, Cloud. This place is not for you.  
_ I know... I've already been here once. I'm leaving as soon... as you come with me.  
_ Cloud... I can't...  
_ C'mon, Aerith - he sat down and held her shoulder, firmly - I didn't come here for nothing, and I'm not leaving alone! Holy is already moving! Sephiroth is already dead, and it means you don't have to go to Lifestream! You've already saved the Planet, Aerith! Your task is over! Now, you must come with me to see how worth were your efforts!  
Weapon got one step closer to them, and Aerith turned her back to it. Cloud stood up and held her hand.  
_ I... Once, I promised you you'd travel aboard Highwind. Once, I promised we'd return to Gold Saucer together. I don't want to leave without you. I don't want... to live without you.  
Then, she smiled, closing his hand on hers, and Cloud felt rewarded after his struggle just by seeing that smile. Behind them, Weapon opened his shoulders and Cloud knew that meant 'Diamond Flash', the powerful attack that once destroyed part of Midgar. Aerith noticed the creature also and her Princess Guard materialized on her right hand. Anxious, she stared the monster right in front of her.  
_ It won't be easy, Cloud.  
_ Hey, it doesn't sound like you at all! - she glanced at him, surprised by his unworried voice, and even more with his smile in such a crisis - If we're together, there's nothing we can't do!  
_ Cloud...!  
She blushed, but in fact she felt quite happy. Suddenly, it seemed to be true; there was nothing they wouldn't be able to do: Weapons, Lifestream, Meteor threatening the Planet... Nothing would be big enough if they were togeter.  
So, Lifestream started moving again, and just in front Cloud and Aerith's astonished eyes, more figures seemed to become real. The Soldier got worried for a second, asking himself what else could be coming against them before he realised that they were human figures, most of them; pretty known, as well.  
A machine-gun arm instead his left hand, Dyne, former miner in Corel Town and Barett's childhood friend, not so long deceased.  
A felinelike figure, much like Red XIII but even taller and older; Seto, Red's father.  
An elderly, grey haired man in golden clothes, walking and standing like a martial arts master; Zangan, Tifa's master.  
A dark suited, dark long haired young man, holding a gun; Tseng, deceased leader of the Turks and Aerith's childhood friend. And so, a black haired young man with a bastard sword, the same as Cloud's, stopped in front of them.  
_ Zack...!  
Aerith's first love and Cloud's old friend, dead some time ago trying to protect him from Shinra's hunters. And, finally, a young woman dressed in red and whose face resembled Aerith's a lot, holding a stick as herself and smiling gently. Aerith's mom, Ifalna. It was then when they noticed that the group was quite similar to their friends on the other side. And Zack spoke to them:  
_ Time to go, for you two. We'll keep this thing busy here until you leave. There's much to be done out there. And, Cloud - he glanced at his friend, at Aerith and smiled - Take care of her, you. Otherwise, you'll have to respond to me when you come definitely here.  
_ And to me.  
The couple once again turned back, hearing that familiar voice. A tall, silver haired warrior, Masamune in hand, came in their direction, absolutely ignoring Aerith's surprised face and Cloud's fierce looking. And Zack, once more, said:  
_ Move your ass, Cloud, c'mon! That thing will rock out at any second!  
Back to the 'living' world, little Marlene, Barett's daughter, woke up in Kalm Town. She thought she had heard a familiar voice, and opened her window. Huge Meteor was about to crush Midgar. Tornadoes stormed every single thing they could reach while Highwind got closer with Cid commanding it, and the warriors watched the scene helplessly.  
_ Damn, there must be something we can do! - growled Barett.  
_ I said to everyone to hide in the Slums - said Cait, seeming miserable - But, in such conditions...  
_ Where's Holy, anyway?  
As to answer Barett's question, the white magic at least shone in the horizons and formed a shield between Meteor and its crashing point. At first, it seemed to work, but then a massive rain of shrapnels fell over the whole city at the same time when the tension of the ultimate magics over each other increased the damages everywhere. Vincent was the first one to notice and said:  
_ That's not good; Holy is having the opposite effect!  
_ Nothing will survive for kilometers around the crashing point - Red XIII realised - Forget Midgar; we should worry about the Planet!  
Tifa was the only one without anything to say. She was looking through the windows, trying to figure out the reason for Cloud diving that way into the crater... Then, she saw it.  
From all horizons, emerald green energy streams were joining together in the crashing point. Waving over hills, oceans and woods, the streams were gathered under the white shield created by Holy and then, merging their power, they rose up to the skies as a curious cannon, undoing Holy's protection and Meteor's menace at once.  
Inside Highwind, the group of friends watched amazed that powerful surge of Lifestream and got even more surprised when Yuffie, paying more attention to the place where Midgar used to be, saw something that no one would ever expect by that time: there was a couple standing on the rumbles of what had been Shinra's building.  
_ Hey, c'mon, look over there! There, on Shinra's! Aren't those...?  
_ What? - Cid took binoculars and changed Highwind's course in a sudden move, what caused Yuffie to fall down and glare at him - M$##!, how that can...?  
_ What's wrong, Cid? - asked Barett.  
_ Cloud and Aerith... They're both alive!  
Their ship flew over Midgar's rumbles and turned over, as looking for a landing place. Hands together with Aerith, Cloud smiled.  
_ Maybe it won't take so long to fulfill our first promise, Aerith - he looked to her and noticed she was deep in her thoughts - What's wrong?  
_ No, there's nothing wrong, I've just... remembered something - she looked back to him and smiled, blushing a little - That thing you said in Lifestream... about we taking care of each other, Cloud... it was much like a marriage proposal...  
Now he was the one to blush. Cloud held her hand in his and asked:  
_ If it were, Aerith... what would you say?  
Aerith blushed even more, smiling and leaning her head on his shoulders. An answer wasn't necessary there.  
  
Yeah! At least!!! C'mon, better later than never, I guess! Okay, I agree; there are numberless stories talking about Aerith's return, as a good friend once said, but I needed my own version for that, right? I know, Tifa's fans won't like it at all, but... I'm sorry, I just fell in love with Aerith (written like this, by the way) even before I could play FF7 in my own Playstation. I also know I should have put some warning for diabetic ones; it's maybe too sweet... ^^ Whatever, I never could pass over what happens to Aerith after the first CD, so I had to do something to revive her, at least in my imagination. If you liked it, ignored it or even despised it, you just have to review okay? ~_^ And... wait for more. My next number will be telling about this warm couple's future together! See ya! 


End file.
